


morning

by brucewaynery



Series: happy steve bingo fills [23]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: The world could be on the verge of demise, and Tony would still grant Steve those extra five minutes in the warmth of their bed, wrapped up in each other.(coffee)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: happy steve bingo fills [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	morning

“Morning,” Tony says, kissing Steve’s hairline.

Steve grumbles something and buries himself impossibly further into Tony’s arms.

“What was that, sweetheart?”

Steve lifts his head the minimum possible amount to mumble, “No.”

“I have to get up, sweetcheeks,” Tony says, wrapping his arms tighter around Steve.

Steve mumbles “No,” again, petulantly.

“I have a company to run,” Tony says trying to remind himself as well as Steve, although, his company could be about to tank in the worst way possible and Tony would still stay with Steve those extra five minutes.

“JARVIS,” Steve says into his shoulder, not even bothering to lift his head, and he does make a compelling point.

“I need my coffee,” Tony tries, instead.

“More than me?” Steve asks, and he does lift his face up properly so Tony has to look directly into his eyes.

“This is emotional manipulation, I hope you’re aware of this,” Tony says, far too soft to be anything but ridiculous, never-ending fondness for Steve.

Steve grins a small, smug smile, “You love me more than coffee!”

Tony kisses him again, because he's powerless to do anything but most of the time, “Sure do, baby, sure do.”

-

He wakes up again, some hours later, to the familiar, welcome scent of a dark Columbian roast and a kiss on his forehead.

“I knew there was a reason I married you,” Tony says, sitting up and kissing Steve properly. He’s far more awake than he was earlier, and freshly showered, if his damp, messy hair was anything to go by.

“And here I was thinking it was for my ass,” Steve says mournfully, settling the cups of coffee on the nightstand and getting back into bed. He shifts them both around so he’s leaning against the headboard and Tony’s between his legs with his back to him. 

“Just a perk,” Tony says, finally curling his hands around the steaming mug, adorned with Steve’s shield, of coffee, leaning into Steve’s embrace, so full of gratitude and love he feels as though his heart may just burst, and he’s seldom to prevent it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and [reblogs](https://talesofsuspenses.tumblr.com/post/189480452876/morning) are greatly appreciated!


End file.
